ninjagaiden2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Momiji
is Kureha's younger sister, Ryu's apprentice and the last of the Dragon Lineage shrine maidens. As such she is sworn to protect the clan's treasure, the Eye of the Dragon. A budding ninjutsu prodigy, Momiji is an up-and-coming kunoichi under Ryu Hayabusa's tutelage. She first appears in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword and is a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma II. Game Appearances Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Momiji is the younger sister of Kureha, the Dragon Shrine Maiden and former guardian of the Dragon's Eye gem. During the tragedy of the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Momiji was training in another Ninja village, thus her life was spared. After learning of the tragedy, including the fate of Kureha, Momiji vowed to become stronger, so as to protect the village and the sacred magatama of the Dragon Clan. After training in the Forest of Shadows with Ryu, Momiji stays behind to pick flowers for Kureha's grave. Unfortunately, she is attacked and abducted by the Black Spider Clan under the order of elder sorceress Obaba, who plots to steal the Eye of the Dragon for Ishtaros, the Greater Fiend of Creation. It is soon revealed that, via unknown means, the Eye has become part of Momiji's soul. The Eye prevents Obaba and Ishtaros from killing her. Later, during the battle between Ryu and Ishtaros at the Gates of Hell, Momiji watches in horror as Ryu is defeated. Suddenly, the ghost of Kureha appears and draws out Momiji's soul. Together they release the Eye of the Dragon and imbue the Dragon Sword with its power, allowing it to become the True Dragon Sword. With it, Ryu easily defeats Ishtaros. As Ishtaros falls Nicchae, the Greater Fiend of Destruction and Ishtaros' twin, appears and kidnaps Momiji, taking Ishtaros' body and the eight Dark Dragonstones deeper into Hell in an attempt to reawaken the Vigoor Emperor. Nicchae's plan ends in failure as the Dark Dragon destroys the Emperor and consumes both Ishtaros and Nicchae before bursting forth to threaten the world once again. Ryu defeats the Dark Dragon with the True Dragon Sword, and Momiji mysteriously appears before him alive and unharmed. After the incident, Momiji is reunited with the children of the Hayabusa Clan, and mourns Kureha alongside the children. She makes a vow at Kureha's grave to become stronger to defend herself and the Hayabusa ninja clan. Ninja Gaiden Sigma II Momiji surveys a destroyed part of the village and soon realizes that Sanji had been taken captive promnting her to go rescue him. As she travels to Tokyo, she encounters one of the Tengu Brothers and soundly defeats him which leads her to Sanji who is being held prisoner by both brothers. After her victorious battle, she reassures the saddened Sanji that until he becomes a master ninja, she will always look out for him. As they returned home, she is unknowingly saved by Muramasa. Trivia *Her ninpo is Art of the Crimson Lotus *During the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Momiji was training at another Ninja village, saving her from the disaster *Ryu Hayabusa is her instructor and Kureha was her older sister. *Sanji, Sakura, Denroku and Hanamaru look up to her and love her like a sister. *Momiji has appeared in the fan-made CG movie series Dead Fantasy, debuting in the fifth episode. She was accompaying Ryu Hayabusa while he saved Kasumi from the Kasumi X clones. Although Momiji hasn't fought yet, she is shown to have the ability to examine a person's memories, as shown when she did this on Kasumi. Then she and Ryu take Kasumi away, most likely to get her aid for her wounds. Due to a small video clip, it's positive that Momiji will fight against Kairi, Naminé, or both in a future episode. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters